villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
The Headless Horseman
Spirit of Sleepy Hollow The Headless Horseman is a bit player in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. Arguably the best known adaptation of the villain from Washington Irving's The Legend of Sleepy Hollow, he is from Disney's The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Beginnings You may have heard the story of William Vogel. Vogel's life was relatively ordinary for the first few years of his life in a small home he shared with his family in Germany. Eventually, they began to fall on hard times after his father lost his job. William, desperate to keep his family alive, learned to play the guitar and played it on the side of the road for money, eventually getting so good that he decided that after his family was financially sound, he promised himself he'd go become a star. At the age of 18,when his family was back to being financially sound, he kept his promise to himself and moved to England. There, he became a record breaking hit with his single "Life's Hard When You're a Poor Boy". He eventually became accustomed to the life of a rock singer, and settled down in a huge mansion with a girl he met named Harleen. But somehow, even though he knew he should be happy, something seemed like it wasn't right. Eventually, England began to go to war with Russia, and there was a short supply of soldiers on hand, and eventually, William found himself drafted into the conflict, not even having a chance to write a protest song. The young man, who by then was 22, had very minimal time to be trained in combat, however, something seemed very strange about the weapon he was given, it was an ordinary-looking sword, but it somehow whispered in an ominous voice to William '...This is what you were born for, for the thrill of the fight. May the god of war grant you luck in battle...' And luck it gave him. William became infamous in battle for somehow managing not only to kill a large amount of people with a mere sword in a time when guns were more commonly used, but also nearly single-handedly winning the battles. Those who had seen him noted he had a 'blank, almost as if he was possesed' look in his eye. His supposed prowess in battle earned him the respect of his fellow soldiers, who granted him the nickname, "Kill em William". However, a unnamed Colonel who was in the same squad knew the only reason he was capable of killing even ONE soldier was due to the sword forged by Ares himself, which somehow gave him the strength of 10 men. However, the Colonel was written off as a 'Crazy, Jealous, Asshole'. On one night, the entire squad was attacked by a particularly large army of soldiers led by a man named Adam Adrian. William lept into battle, even with his comrades dying left and right from the assault they were not prepared for, he fought valiantly and managed to kill off a good numbe of the enemy soldiers- Until he was shot twice. Once in the arm to make him drop his sword, and once in the spine. The Colonel then approached him and informed him that it was he who sold out the location of the squad out of jealousy. Adrian then took out a hunting knife and began cutting William's body parts off. Halfway through, William began laughing insanely, laughter that haunted Adrian until his death. Eventually, Vogel was decapitated and his body and head dumped in a hole. Adam immediately left the area and went back to Russia, changing his name to Lyle Rourke. The Colonel was later exposed to have engineered the entire assault on the squad, and was tried and executed for treason. On the day of his death, Vogel was posthumously awarded the highest medal the military can give. In June 2013, an older person claimed to have seen his ghost wandering around, looking for his head... Vs Samhain Samhain attacks the underworld wishing to create chaos in the underworld by unleashing the many souls of the dead. This brings him into conflict with Hades. Unable to defeat the spirit, Hades summons a ghost of his own, the Headless Horseman, from he rier Styx. The Horseman attacks Samhain relentlessly, chasing him throughout the underworld. Finally, the demon Horseman forces his fellow ghost to retreat, as he summons a flaming pumpin and hurls it at Samhain. Victorious, he then dissappears, and has not been seen since. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Three After Hades incabability to rule the Underworld, Ursula takes the leadership of the alliance, along with Hades' previous allies, including the spirit of the Headless Horseman. Disney Villains War Class of the Swordmans Summoned by Doctor Facilier, by orders of Judge Claude Frollo, the Headless Horseman set out to confront the legendary pirate, Captain Hook. He meets him in a forest, where there he locks swords with him. Even though, Hook manages to counterattack many of the Horseman's attacks, the Horseman gets a clever move, as he forces the pirate to make his way to a cliff, eventually being hanged from his hook to the tip of the cliff. The Headless Horseman has a brief moment of laughing evily, before he is about to plummet Hook into the sea, below the cliff, where the Tick-Tock Crocodile swallows him whole. Killing a Bounty Hunter The Headless Horseman is later summoned to deal with the Coachman's forces. When Amos Slade tries to attack, the Horseman knocks him off. He then generates a flaming pumpkin and tosses it to the hunter, killing him. Due to the Horseman's aid, Dr. Facilier manages to finish off his enemies. Presumed Fate Since Dr. Facilier perishes in a rematch with Hades, the Headless Horseman's fate remain unknown. He may either perished too, when Facilier loses his magic powers, or could still be alive, but stayed out of the conflict, for the time being. Disney Villains War 2 A Spooky Distraction Apparently, when Dr. Facilier becomes active in the war, he manages to take control of the spirit of the Headless Horseman, once more. During the Evil Queen's assault to MacBeth's prison, he summons briefly the spirit of the Headless Horseman, to distract the French troops of MaBeth, allowing for the Evil Queen's forces to make their way to the dungeons and free Frollo's remain prisoners. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War The Merc with No Mouth Summoned by Queen Grimhilde and Doctor Facilier to protect the Horned King, the Headless Horseman takes on Deadpool. When the enemy mercenary leaps at the horseman, the Headless Horseman slices Deadpool's arm off. To the Headless Horseman's surprise, Deadpool is able to reattach his arm and unload his guns. Fortunately for the horseman, Deadpool misses, giving the Headless Horseman enough time to ride up and cut through Deadpool's guns. The Headless Horseman finishes off his foe with a flaming pumpkin. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two "Note: The Legend of Sleepy Hollow incarnation is used for the Live-Acton version of the Headless Horseman in this universe". Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Doctor Facilier's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Hades's Alliance Category:The Horned King Alliance from Animated Movie vs. T.V. Villains Category:The Cauldren Secrets Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Ghost Category:Live-action villains Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Monsters Category:Horro Villains Category:Horror villains Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Villains who killed the hero's friends Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Ursula's Alliance Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Inhabitants of Hell Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:The Horned King Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Returning from the Underworld Category:Deceased Characters Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Revived Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Servant of Chernabog Category:Pages with Origins Category:Vs Balto Category:Frollo's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Villains Battles Category:Robert Axelrod Category:Steve Blum Category:Billy Bletcher